The Doctor's Ball
by Maxxx Colebeck
Summary: The Doctor and Rose go to a nice fancy ball and trouble follows them


The Doctor's Ball

As the TARDIS landed the two people inside it were thrown around a bit and merely laughed it off. The man tall, skinny, and smiling held his hand out and picked the woman up swiftly. Her long blonde hair flew around and she gave him the hugest smile.

"So where are we then?" She smiled.

"You'll see!" He smiled as he grabbed his coat and then grabbed her hand.

They had landed in mid December of 1676 and they were in front of a very large castle. The snow fell atop and the castle was like one from a classic Disney film. The women, Rose, was a fan of all those films and as soon as she saw the castle she ran back in the TARDIS and found the perfect attire.

The man, The Doctor, smiled and ran back in to change into his old bowtie and tux, he didn't care what he looked like but he knew she cared. He found a large mirror and licked his lips and teeth to make sure he looked clean. As he finished up, Rose came running towards him in the best dress she could find. It was large and red and white with a poof at the bottom.

"What are you wearing? Couldn't you go a tad era for me?" Rose scowled

"What? Bowties are going to make a come back in a few years I can feel it, and this is not all about, you know! I am here to share in the culture, not dance." The Doctor laughed.

Rose pouted and took her dress up so she could walk and they left the TARDIS with the goal of one thing having fun but of course, with the Doctor, trouble always finds them.

They quickly locked arms and smiled as they came to the front of the castle. It was a very nice white and red stone buliding and it was picture perfect. As they approached the door, a very large man grunted at them for some ID. The Doctor laughed and showed him his trusty physic paper, but the man looked at it and laughed back.

"This paper is blank; I don't who you are trying to fool now please get out of the way, there is a line outside of real royalty." The guard shouted so they looked like fools and the Doctor shuffled to the side of the line with Rose still on his arm.

The Doctor stared blankly and looked back at Rose.

"Umm okay that was odd, he was either smarter than he looks or this baby has shorted out." He said with a bit of a fake grin.

Rose pouted and pointed at the dress. "I am not going anywhere until I get one dance in that castle, I mean we could have just landed in there, couldn't we?"

"Well we can't know, but don't you worry! I will get us in there!" The Doctor said pulling his sonic out of his pocket. He had a plan, or rather an idea that he would run with.

He smiled at her and told her simply to wait by the window over by the side of the castle. She frowned and fixed her hair as she shooed him off to do what he must do.

As he ran to the backdoor he saw the same guard going off into a secret passage, and of course followed him. As he followed the guard he quickly learned they were no longer in the castle, they were in a rather large escape pod from a space ship.

The Doctor pulled out his glasses and threw them on as he licked his lips. He marveled at the size and technology stuck in this period, and he knew now why the guard knew the paper was fake. He let out a tiny "Ha" but as he did the guard turned around and spotted him.

"Back for more, eh? I knew you weren't from this world with your paper, but if I'd known you were a spy as well I would have killed you up there!" The Guard pulled out a large laser gun and starting to become a sick green color, his natural skin tone.

"Oh…yeah about that..I must be off got things to do bye!" The Doctor said this as he began to run at top speed to the exit of the ship.

The chase was on, and the guard became more peach as he grew closer to the exit. He set his gun down and grabbed a period axe, and slowly made his way back to the door.

"ROSE!" The Doctor yelled. "We better be off! Umm, yeah… I made an enemy already."

She pouted again and stayed put. "I want to have an actual dance in an actual castle not another TARDIS dance, so what did you do this time?"

As she finished that sentence the guard came towards them with the axe and grinned a sinister grin.

"You didn't! Well come on then, RUN!" Rose screamed as she and the Doctor ran back towards the TARDIS.

As they got to the door the guard gave up and walked back to the door of the castle and resumed his post. The Doctor caught his breathe and put his glasses away, as he put an arm around Rose.

"Now now, I'm sorry, but hey I will make it up to you. How about a dance out here with the castle in view. A snowy little dance all for you, and you know how bad of a dancer I am so this is a one time offer." The Doctor said licking his teeth and lips smiling.

She gave a huge grin and held his hand tight. They could still hear the music from the castle, it was a lovely ballad. The Doctor put his sonic away, quickly put his hand on her waist and pulled her close.

"Rose, this time with you, has been the best." He whispered in her ear as they danced in the snow and grass.

"I think we should go visit my mom next, she could use another visit, after the whole Elton thing." Rose spoke softly.

"Okay, we make a quick trip there and then another trip to the stars, maybe that one this time." He pointed to a far off star and grinned.

"I am never going to leave you Doctor. Not for anything." She set her head on his shoulder and they began to end their dance.

"That's the way I like it!" He gave her the hugest smile he could manage and spun her about, but in his heart he knew something big was going to happen and after all this time with Rose he would never be the same without her.


End file.
